


You're the One That I want

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Reunions, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe mai creduto di poterlo rivedere.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 4





	You're the One That I want

Non avrebbe mai creduto di poterlo rivedere.

Era andato in guerra per lui, per vendicarlo si era fatto pirata e aveva condotto una guerra spietata contro l’Inghilterra. Il resto del mondo parlasse pure di tradimento, follia, avidità e quant’altro, solamente lui e Miranda conoscevano la verità e nessun’altro doveva conoscerla. Non meritavano di conoscerla inoltre per un reato simile poteva finire direttamente sulla forca e se della sua vita poco gli importava la vita di Thomas era preziosa.

Immaginava il momento in cui avrebbe costretto l’Inghilterra ad accettare le sue condizioni e poi avrebbe realizzato il sogno di Thomas a Nassau ma prima avrebbe richiesto che li liberassero. Avrebbe riavuto Thomas, lo avrebbe tirato fuori da quell’inferno in terra che era Bedlham e poi sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme, tutti e tre com’era giusto che fosse, com’erano stati felici in quelle poche settimane prima che il loro mondo andasse a pezzi.

Poi aveva avuto quella notizia: Thomas era morto.

Era morto a Bedlham, solo, ignorando cosa stava facendo per lui e forse convinto che lo avesse dimenticato, forse sicuro che lui e Miranda fossero felici da qualche parte, al sicuro.

E quella notizia era stata l’unica in grado di prostrarlo. L’Inghilterra avrebbe pagato, non c’era più spazio per le trattative, avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta ad ogni costo, se non poteva riavere indietro Thomas allora lo avrebbe vendicato come meritava. Avrebbe vendicato lui e Miranda, povera dolce Miranda, sempre così discreta e comprensiva che non aveva mai osato intromettersi nel loro amore o preteso di cancellarne il ricordo.

Da lì in poi era andato tutto a rotoli, colpa anche di quell’ingrato di Silver ma nessuno poteva capire il suo dolore, nessuno doveva saperlo perché almeno la memoria di Thomas non ne fosse dissacrata, per quelli che amavano come loro c’era la forca e non avrebbe permesso che il ricordo di Thomas fosse meno che immacolato.

Lord Thomas Hamilton era l’amore della sua vita e se non poteva riaverlo con sé lo avrebbe almeno vendicato, era il minimo che poteva fare per onorarne la memoria e per preservare il ricordo di ciò che avrebbero potuto avere.

Poi Silver, sempre lui, gli aveva rivelato quella notizia e inizialmente non ci aveva creduto.

Era troppo bello, troppo insperato, troppo sentimentale, troppo tutto e lui non voleva illudersi, si era già illuso una volta e il suo cuore non avrebbe retto un’ulteriore delusione. Però era andato lo stesso in Virginia, fosse solo per sincerarsi della verità con i suoi occhi e smetterla di rimanere nell’incertezza.

E lui era lì, era davvero lì.

Era invecchiato, il corpo era più pallido e provato dagli anni di prigionia ma era lì, di fronte a lui, lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille anche se gli occhi erano stanchi e le mani callose ma quello era Thomas, il suo Thomas.

In quel momento non c’erano gli altri, non c’era il ricordo di Flint, non c’era nemmeno Miranda, in quel momento c’erano solamente loro due, James McGraw e Thomas Hamilton, il resto del mondo non aveva alcuna importanza ai suoi occhi. Flint era morto e James McGraw era rinato quando le braccia di Thomas lo

Stringerlo in quell’abbraccio, sentire il corpo dell’altro contro il suo, saperlo vivo e accanto a lui … com’era dolce la vita in quell’unico meraviglioso istante.

Lui era l’unico, era sempre stato l’unico e ora erano nuovamente riuniti, l’unico che voleva, l’unico che avrebbe mai amato, il suo Thomas, l’unico grande amore della sua vita, Thomas Hamilton.


End file.
